Keiichiro and Zakuro: Little Chocolate
by Featureanimestar97
Summary: It's been years since the mews lost their powers and abandoned the group to go follow their own paths. Now, they are all young women married with children living a normal life. This story is about how Zakuro is doing with her husband...Keiichiro.


"Hiroshi, please be nice to your little brother!" Zakuro Fujiwara yelled.  
"Mommy, he tried to steal my toy!" a little boy with shoulder-length purple hair cried while trying to snatch an action figure from a tiny boy whose hair was ruffled brown with a purple tint to it.  
"Hiroshi, Kenji is only three. He doesn't know better. Please share and don't talk back to me again."  
The boy groaned and gave his toy to Kenji. Zakuro loved her two boys, but they could be a handful. Hiroshi was six about to be seven in August, while little Kenji had turned three in May. They had their moments of fighting, but it was usually stopped by Zakuro's yelling. The three were outside enjoying the cool summer sunset, while Zakuro's husband, Keiichiro, was in the kitchen making something. Ever since she became an adult, Zakuro and the others had given up being a mew mew to live a normal life. The girls had gone their separate ways, but still kept in contact every now and then to see how things were going.  
"Zakuro, I made some lemonade for us and the boys." Keiichiro Akasaka came out holding a tray of four glasses with a small pitcher of the drink.  
The couple wasn't married, but they had been together long enough to be considered. The purple haired girl had secretly had a crush on the brunette male ever since she became a mew, while he was a friend of Ryou and the chef at Café Mew Mew. Even though Keiichiro somehow felt the same, he was twenty-one while she was fifteen at the time. They both became good friends, but sometimes there were signs of sexual tension between them, even the other girls noticed. When Zakuro had turned sixteen, she admitted that he was the only person he could really trust with her personal issues, even stating she was in love with him, but Keiichiro said it was best to wait until she was eighteen, and that he was going to wait for her.  
When she had, it was around that time the group had lost their powers and gave up being a team. Keiichiro had abandoned his friendship with Ryou, and the two were finally a couple. After two years of dating, the young girl gave up her career as a model and actress, so the two could have a private relationship. Now, here they were with two boys, working at a bakery they owned, and had another baby on the way.  
"I could've made it." She laughed.  
"I don't want you to do too much work with the baby." He sat down next to her.  
"It's just squeezing lemons, how hard is that?"  
Keiichiro just shook his head, but was smiling. He filled up each glass with lemonade, calling the two little ones to get their drink. Zakuro wasn't even drinking hers, paying too much attention to her swollen belly. After the two boys left to go back and play with the sun going down, Keiichiro spoke to Zakuro.  
"You think they'll be good to their baby sister?"  
"I'm pretty sure, I'm just glad it's a girl this time. All three of you are a handful."  
Keiichiro chuckled while feeling her stomach, "If I recall, you use to be a handful when I first met you. You were so anti-social and independent, I was actually nervous around you."  
"I warmed up to you later." She kissed her lover on the lips.  
The soft moment ended with him talking to her in a serious whisper, "Zakuro, when are we going to get married? It's bad enough the neighbors know we have children out of wedlock, and the fact that you're younger than me."  
She frowned, "They do know we've been together for a long time right? We're technically considered married by the common-law, so they need to mind their own business."  
"Just because you're parents divorced though, doesn't mean it's going to happen to you."  
At this point, the purple haired girl got up, "Now is not the time to talk about this. Let's just focus on the fact that this baby is going to be here any minute."  
"Zakuro, li-."  
"Tell the boys to come inside." She slammed the patio door. Why was he always bringing it up? He was always one to be afraid of what people think. Married or not, it was none of the neighborhood's business. Zakuro headed to the bathroom to take a shower, and went right to bed early while skipping dinner. She wasn't even going to bother if she had hurt her lover's feelings or not.

It was late at night about midnight or one in the morning. Zakuro awoke to a jolt of small pains in her abdomen. Sitting up straight, she held her stomach, groaning to the bad feeling.  
"Keiichiro, wake up!" She shook him awake.  
"What is it?!" He pushed the covers aside to quickly come to her aid.  
"I think we need to go to the hospital…call Ms. Aka next door to see if she'll watch the boys…hurry!" At the moment, Zakuro felt her water breaking from her body. Even though this was her third child, it still felt new to her because now she was crying like crazy (despite being a strong and independent woman).


End file.
